Miharu "Mihara" Kurosaki
"Size is no guarantee of power." - Dusk-sama Miharu "Mihara" Kurosaki (黒幸海春,海原 Kurosaki Miharu "Mihara") is the first child of Ahatake Kurosaki and Megami Kirisaki, and she is Ahatake's youngest child and second daughter. She debuted in Generation II, taking over her father's role as Darknesslover5000's main character. Appearance As a young child, Miharu resembled a younger version of her mother. She has short red hair (though her sister would often dye it various colors), and her mother's light skin, but she has her father's golden eyes (the only one of the family besides Ahatake to possess this trait). Miharu typically wears small dresses, and "dress shoes" as her normal attire, and is almost always smiling. When she gets older, she still resembles her mother, bearing the appearance of a young girl about 14, with long red-brown hair tied in a ponytail at the back, a long bang on the right side of her forehead, and wears a hair clip to keep the hair off her forehead. While her skin was considered light as a child, it is now considered straight out pale. She typically wears long, pinks tops and shorts that are usually obscured beneath the shorts, long black thigh highs, and various shoes. After training with the legendary "Silver-Hairs" Seireitou, she's gotten older, her hair growing longer, and her eyes mysteriously changing to blue. Her breast size as also increased notably, and she's gotten a new outfit, now wearing a red Chinese-style dress, called cheongsam, with yellow outlining. Her red hair is now tied in two knots to the sides of her head and are covered with different ornaments every day. Personality Miharu doesn't only bear her mother's appearance, but also her cheerful and polite attitude. Even at her young age, she does her best to refer to everyone by the proper honorifics. As a infant, she was abnormally patient and tolerant of the noise around her, which Ahatake remarked was in stark contrast to her older sister. Miharu one of the only people in her family to get along well with Mitsune Haruo, besides her mother, referring to Mitsune as "Onee-san." As an adult, Miharu's become less calm and more livelier, more aggressive to be accurate. She gained an attitude problem to counteract the politeness she had, and is known to snap at anyone who annoys her now, which includes but is not limited to Kenta Sonoda. She is also slightly perverted, something Taiki is quick to tease her about. Miharu is skilled in cooking which she learned to help her mom out with the housework, and possesses her father's love of fighting, though to a lesser degree than Ahatake himself. Miharu's favorite food is yakisoba and taiyaki. She loves Jūshiro Ukitake's Sōgyō no Okotowari! series. While she is noted to be similar to her father, she holds great respect for her teacher, Seireitou Kawahiru, while Ahatake dislikes the man, despite having trained under him as well. History Miharu was born near the end of Bleach: Ketsurui, but was first shown in the last chapter as a young child. Synopsis Bleach: Ketsurui Miharu made a brief appearance at the end of Bleach: Ketsurui: Deicide II, Dawn of the Demon, as a young child running around the room. It soon became time for her bedtime and her father offered to read her stories from Jūshirō Ukitake's novel series, Sōgyō no Okotowari!, something she was excited about. False Utopia Arc Miharu made her first appearance as a main character in False Utopia: Whispers in the Dark, waking up as soon as the sun hit her face. Arriving downstairs, she went ate breakfast with her family and talked. Afterwards, her friend Ezra arrived, and she went outside to spar with him. The battle was quick and ended in her loss. Later she asked in Taiki would tell her where he always disappeared too, but he declined. Training with "Silver-Hairs" Seireitou .]] Powers & Abilities Atmokinesis: As a young child, Miharu was able to make small flames appear and disappear on her palm. They were very weak and have no combat potential. When she matured however, her fire manipulating abilities spiked, and she can now create walls of flame, shoot fireballs, and create heat waves. Ahatake notes her own skill with flames surpasses his own when he was her age. Miharu also possesses the ability to manipulate water. She can summon water from sources such as lakes, and even use the moisture in the air to create water. Due to the lack of this ability showing up in any member of Ahatake's side of the family, it is theorized this ability came from her mother. Howeber, this ability was later revealed to not be limited to fire and water, but lightning and air as well. Expanding on this, Miharu has developed the ability to control and manipulate the weather in all of its various aspects and forms such as thunderstorms, rain, lightning, etc. This ability is formed with Pyrokinesis, Hydrokinesis, Electrokinesis, and Aerokinesis. Miharu has very limited control over this power, but it seems to be strengthened with her emotions. High Spiritual Power: Miharu possesses a decent amount of spiritual pressure, around the level of a Lieutenant. Like Ahatake, her spiritual pressure manifests in the form of flames, though she has not yet perfected her control of her energy to make it take the form of a spiritual energy column. After her training with Seireitou Kawahiru, her Spiritual power increased greatly, enough to allow her to rival Takahashi Ishikawa. Enhanced Strength: Miharu possesses great strength, evidenced by her ability to swing around a large heavy axe (one of her preferred Zanpakutō forms) with little effort. After her training with Seireitou Kawahiru, Miharu's strength increases, allowing her to catch Takahashi's blade and lift him up with it, and then throw him quite a distance. She is also shown to able to easily bend a pistol. Kidō Expert: Miharu, unlike her father, is very skilled in Kidō, capable of utilizing spells up to the 70's, though she still requires the incantations to produce a suitable amount of power. Miharu has also created her own spell. While it's name and number are not known, it is clearly a destructive spell. It takes the shape of a pentagram and explodes with enough power to wipe out a large castle. :Incantation: I have shown my love and devotion. I have followed all the laws that have risen from Your great Ocean. I give myself to the one who made me. I shall love all who love He, and smite all who smite He. *'Shiroenryū' (白火流, White Flame Style; also translated as "Way of the White Flames") is the style of Kidō created by Seireitou, utilizing several unique spells that consist of blazing white flames that can be applied for multiple situations. Having studied under him, Miharu was taught this method but only has reached a basic level of it's usegage. **'Janenhinote' (罪を犯し炎, Sinning Flames; literally "Flames of Depravity"): In addition to her pyrokinesis, Miharu, unlike other members of her family, can generate white flames. It is a technique that she learned from the technique's creator, Seireitou Kawahiru. While she is no where near the level of Seireitou, Miharu can use this white flames to defend, teleport herself from place to place with speed higher than that of Hohō, and use these flames to envelop her blade to strength her physical attacks. However, due to her limited mastery of this technique, she is unable to use the soul-sucking aspect, and she can only displace her being once per day. Knowledge of Getsudō: While still a beginner, Miharu has learned to use the basic blue spiritual energy waves of Getsudō. Seireitou stated that she is still "too young" to develop her own interpretation of the Getsudō, but that she has incredible promise for someone so young. Zanpakutō Kyūmu (旧夢 Ancient Dream): Sealed as an ordinary wakizashi, whose only decoration is the tsuba, which is curved like a heart, this is Miharu's Zanpakutō. Miharu states that her Zanpakutō is one-of-a-kind, being the only Imagination-type Zanpakutō in all of existence. The spirit of Kyūmu seems to be a young girl with hawk-like eyes. Unlike Miharu herself, Kyūmu is shown to be far more sensible, and is able to rationally think about the situation at hand. A notable trait is that she is more than willing to sacrifice one person if it means saving a larger number of people, even if that person is her master's family. :*'Shikai:' Release by the command Improvise (俄 Niwaka), Kyūmu has no set release state. ::Shikai Special Ability: Kyūmu's Shikai Special Ability is the ability to take the shape of whatever Miharu wishes, the greater the form imagined the more powerful it will be. Due to this, Kyūmu can quite literally become the ideal weapon for any situation, though it is not limited to weapons, for it can take any shape Miharu wishes, including animals among other thinngs. While also deciding what weapon to create, Miharu can add any ability she pleases to Kyūmu's current state, from pyrokinetic abilities to unnatural weapon strength. These abilities are not "set" to the form they are in, as Miharu can use the same weapon form, but different abilities upon transformation. Kyūmu can also move directly from one trasformation to the other, without having to revert to it's sealed wakizashi state to transform again. *'Kesshō Kōsen' (結晶黄泉, Crystal Hell): The first named attack Miharu uses in the series. While her Zanpakutō took the form of a gigantic sawed blade made of ice, she gave it ice related abilities. This attack releases a flurry of crystal spears strong enough to rip through the wall of a building and keep flying. *'Life Giving Sparks:' Also reffered to as Golden Dust, this is a notable technique of Miharu's, as it has the ability to revive the dead. She used it near the end of the Shihai no Tsumi arc, reviving everyone killed by Takahashi and his men. It even heals wounds, restores lost blood and severed organs. It's only known limit is that it cannot revive someone who has already been reincarnated. *'Bankai:' Musōhana Kaikahakkyō (夢花開花狂気, Dream Flower blooming in Madness): In Bankai, Miharu gains a new outfit, a long beige overcoat. Under said coat, she wears a near standard Shihakushō, however, instead of a white obi she wears a thick black belt. She also gains an eyepatch over her left eye. Her prefferred weapon in this form is an all black katana, similar to Ichigo Kurosaki's Tensa Zangetsu. She states that, while this is the form she takes in Bankai, she can change her appearance and weapon to what she pleases, and merely keeps this form as her favorite. Her Zanpakutō also prefers this form. :Bankai Special Abilities: Miharu's Zanpakutō, in Shikai state, is the power of Imagination, and as such, allows Kyūmu to take the form of anything Miharu so desires and also grants the Zanpakutō abilities that best serve the new form of Kyūmu. However, in Bankai, Kyūmu's power broadens as it encompasses all cognitive mental processes. Because of this, it is considered by Takahashi Ishikawa as his own Zanpakutō's counter opposite, as his encompasses the powers of the mental processes of perception. Along with Imagination, Musōhana Kaikahakkyō possesses the powers of Awareness, Dissonance, Comprehension, Consciousness, and Intuition. From these, Miharu's abilities in Bankai are named by the aspect of cognition they represent, followed by the name of the technique itself. Keeping true to Kyūmu's base power, Miharu is capable of adding new powers to her weapon, albeit Seireitou Kawahiru recommends she be careful, as her Bankai is "realms stronger than her Shikai." :*'Sōzōryoku: ' (想像力, Imagination): None Yet Revealed :*'Ishiki: Tagenrinjō' (意識暴露の存在, Awareness: Revealing Presence): Miharu's blade envelops the entire area with a blanket of spiritual energy, which is visible only to Miharu. Dents in this blanket can only be made by beings of spiritual awareness and those who hold a degree of spiritual energy. As such, it allows Miharu to effortlessly see through any attempt of hypnosis, as an illusion could not make a dent in the blanket, whereas the real one would. The added bonus is that this technique also offers Miharu close to 360 degree vision. :*'Fukyōwaon' (不一致, Dissonance): None Yet Revealed :*'Rikai: Juchū Bekkoben'i' (理解受諾別の自然, Comprehension: Accepting Another's Nature): One of Miharu's lesser-used powers, she had perfected it during her training with Seireitou Kawahiru. It allows Miharu to understand the nature of an opposing Zanpakutō when her own blade makes contact. Doing so allows Musōhana Kaikahakkyō to cancel the attacks of said Zanpakutō. :*'Ryōshin' (人心地, Consciousness): None Yet Revealed :*'Chokkan' (直感, Intuition): None Yet Revealed :*'Tanninchi Ōse' (認知単仰せ, Single Cognition Command): Currently the strongest technique in Miharu's arsenal while in Bankai, this technique surrounds Miharu's body in pure spiritual energy, causing her physical Zanpakutō to disappear. It is at this point that her body becomes pure spiritual energy, thus separating herself from the physical plain. While in this spiritual energy state, she can continue to do battle, being unaffected by physical attacks such as sword strikes. At the same time, she possesses a single ability from each of the cognitive mental processes her Bankai represents; she can create any spiritual weapon, retains a close-to 360 degree field of vision, remains aware to illusions, and can also continue to understand the nature of a Zanpakutō she touches (despite the fact that sword slashes would go through her in this state). In addition, her physical attibutes increase by a factor of fifteen, including durability, strength, speed, and spiritual energy control. However, she can still be struck by spiritual energy attacks, prompting Seireitou to warn her not to believe she is invincible and to use this technique with extreme caution. Once she dispells the technique, or runs out of spiritual energy, she will be unable to access her Bankai for atleast a timespan of three days. ::*'Shūryōre, Musōhana Kaikahakkyō' (終了れ夢花開花狂気, "Finish it, Dream Flower blooming in Madness): While in the Tanninchi Ōse spiritual energy state, Miharu can regain her physical appearance and divert all of her spiritual energy into her right hand. While she appears the same as her normal Bankai state, a thick green faceline is shown coming from her eyes down her cheeks in a tear-like fashion. Her hair is also shown to be much longer and flowing, not kept neatly at all, and her body continues to glow with a thin outline of spiritual energy. By slashing her arm downwards, like the motion of a sword (it is at this point, that Miharu and Kyūmu share one body), Miharu generates a massive wave of spirit energy that connects the clouds with the ground in sheer height, and crashes into the opponent with the intent of destroying them. Should the attack fail, the opponent is still left with a lack of cognitive mental processes, literally being brain-dead. Miharu can only use this attack once, and afterwards, reverts back to her Shikai state, unable to use Bankai for atleast three days. Trivia *As an young child, Miharu shared the same height and weight as Mitsune Haruo. She also shares the same birthday. *Miharu was originally meant to be a boy (with a completely different image), but was changed before she was created. *Miharu's theme is Velonica by Aqua Timez Category:Generation II